ropauls_drag_racefandomcom-20200213-history
Season One
The first season of RoPaul's Drag Race began airing on July 13, 2017. The main judging panel included RoPaul, Jaxswim, and Sunslicer2; with guest judging from Rhonda the Stalker Fan, Thebiggesttdifan, HerrMana, and Peppermint Princess. Twelve drag competitors competed for the title of "America's Next Drag superstOr." Contestants : This contestant was voted Miss Congeniality by viewers. Contestant Progress : This contestant won the challenge. : This contestant received positive critiques and almost won the challenge. : This contestant did not receive critiques, and was declared safe. : This contestant received critiques, and was declared safe. : This contestant received negative critiques, and almost lip-synced. : This contestant won the lip-sync after being in the bottom two. : This contestant lost the lip-sync after being in the bottom two. : This contestant was eliminated after the first round of the finale lip-sync tournament : This contestant was eliminated after the second round of the finale lip-sync tournament. : This contestant won RoPaul's Drag Race. Lip-syncs : This contestant was eliminated after their first time in the bottom two. : This contestant was eliminated after their second time in the bottom two. : This contestant was eliminated after the first round of the finale lip-sync tournament : This contestant was eliminated after the second round of the finale lip-sync tournament. Episodes 1: Sew Much Fabric Entrance • Runway • Critiques The season began with eleven drag queens and one drag king entering the workroom. In order, they were: Pussy Poppins, Morphine, Gretchen Valesca, Bloo Beans, Elissa Catharsis, Dorothy Gay, Ebony Dark’ness, Epiphany, Innalotta Payne, Robert, Epiqua Uniqua, and Donna Rosé. On the runway, the contestants were asked to pick an outfit/print and create an outfit using their chosen material. Pussy was declared the winner due to her avant-garde silk gown, with Elissa’s paper look and Dorothy’s plaid look being right behind her. Robert and Donna were declared the bottom two, with Ebony almost landing herself in hot water. They were asked to lip sync to Jane Child’s "Don't Wanna Fall In Love,” but neither made an impression on RoPaul – and thus, were both sent home. In Untucked, Dorothy began brooding over her critiques, and felt that Pussy’s win was undeserved. Some other queens agreed, though Pussy mostly ignored the shade. The main drama of the evening, however, came from Morphine and Ebony. Morphine claimed that Ebony copied her goth persona, though Ebony fired back claiming that Morphine plagiarized her and Pussy’s work on the runway. The two entered a screaming match, who hurled insults ranging from “busted” to “trashy.” 2: Catfish'd Challenge • Runway • Critiques In week two, the queens were challenged to create a dating profile for the hottest new dating app Catfish’d. On the runway, they were asked to create a look inspired by a famous painting. Elissa’s “Star Dancer” look and Morphine’s performance in the challenge landed the two in the top, but it was Dorothy’s abstract Picasso look that gave her the edge. Ebony, Epiphany and Bloo were all equally deserving of the bottom, so past performance was used to single out Epiphany as the final safe queen. Ebony and Bloo were asked to lip sync to Carly Rae Jepsen’s “Your Type,” where Ebony swiftly eliminated her competitor. In Untucked, Dorothy’s win caused the room to erupt into chaos. Gretchen argued that the top three rigged their way into their spot due to prior connections, while Pussy was in disbelief that she was only safe. Dorothy intentionally spilled a drink on Pussy, causing the latter to smash a cup in the former’s face. Pussy declared that Dorothy was secretly She-Hulk in disguise, and too butch to be on the show. Ebony then went after Morphine, stating that she resembled a Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Halloween special, and challenged her to take Bloo’s spot in the lip-sync. 3: Cooking By the Book Challenge • Runway • Critiques In week three, the contestants were split up into two teams. Dorothy and Ebony were declared team captains for winning the challenge and the lip-sync, respectively. Dorothy’s team consisted of herself, Elissa, Morphine, and Epiqua; while Ebony’s team consisted of herself, Pussy, Innalotta, and Gretchen. Epiphany was not picked, and was given the option of going solo or choosing a team to work with. Ultimately, she chose to join Dorothy’s team. The contestants were then asked to host their own cooking shows, with Dorothy’s team airing “Grub Club” and Ebony’s team airing “Bitchin’ Kitchen.” Ebony and Pussy decided that their team’s meal would be an insulting recipe for the other competitors, while Elissa decided that her team should make their humor sexual. On the runway, the queens were asked to serve under the sea. Ultimately, Bitchin’ Kitchen was declared the better show, and everyone on the team became safe – but Ebony and Pussy’s mermaid-inspired looks, as well as the leadership skills they possessed when planning their skit, earned them a joint-win. Elissa and Epiqua were praised for their segment, while Morphine was criticized for her runway. Dorothy and Epiphany’s segment was deemed the worst of the night, and they were asked to lip-sync to “Oh No!” by Marina and the Diamonds, where Dorothy came out on top. In Untucked, there were two clear factions that had formed along team lines. Ebony’s clique stood firmly against Dorothy’s clique, the tension being palpable. 4: The Deadliest Snatch Challenge • Runway • Critiques In week four, the queens were asked to perform their best celebrity impersonation in the Snatch Game, and serve a global look on the runway. Epiqua’s Taylor Swift was declared the best of the night, though the judges criticized her Jamaican runway for relying too heavily on flag motifs. Morphine’s Hillary Clinton started off rocky, though eventually won over the judges, and her French Marie Antoinette-inspired runway was applauded for being polished. However, it was Elissa’s Lana Del Rey impersonation and avant-garde Swedish warrior look that gave her the edge as well as her first win. Dorothy’s Rachel Reilly impersonation and risky niqab runway was also well-received, and she was declared safe. Pussy, Ebony, Gretchen, and Innalotta were identified as the bottom four (coincidentally, they were the winning team from last week). As Pussy and Ebony just came from winning, Gretchen and Innalotta were asked to lip-sync to “Kill V. Maim” by Grimes. Shockingly, Innalotta was defeated by Gretchen, making her the fifth queen eliminated. 5: Feels Like Homme Challenge • Runway • Critiques For the fifth week, the queens were asked to make a custom perfume and debut one of the seven deadly sins on the runway. Elissa, the winner of the previous challenge, assigned each queen their sin: Ebony with pride, Elissa with greed, Epiqua with gluttony, Dorothy with wrath, Gretchen with lust, Morphine with envy, and Pussy with sloth. In the main challenge, “Toxin” by Morphine, “Elissa’s Secret” by Elissa, and “Straight Laced” by Dorothy were deemed the best scents. On the runway, however, it was Ebony who stole the show by doing all seven deadly sins instead of just her assigned one, and won the challenge. Pussy, for having an empty perfume bottle and arriving to the runway in only a sleeping bag, was placed in the bottom two along with Epiqua. The two queens were asked to lip-sync to Rihanna’s “Disturbia,” where Pussy was eliminated for not knowing the words and falling off the stage. In Untucked, Pussy insulted all of the remaining queens prompting Elissa and even Ebony, a former friend, to retaliate. However, the crusade against Pussy was interrupted by Morphine, who claimed that Ebony didn't follow the rules of the challenge. Morphine added on that Ebony and Pussy having two wins was unfair given that she herself had none. Ebony fought back, calling her uneducated, while Pussy called her a bitter copycat. Morphine was left speechless, though this only further angered Ebony, who told her to own her idiocy instead of running away from the truth. 6: Ultimate Tukken Challenge • Runway • Critiques In week six, the contestants were split up into three teams. The pairs were: Ebony Dark'ness and Morphine, Elissa Catharsis and Epiqua Uniqua, and Dorothy Gay and Gretchen Valesca. The contestants were asked to design their own custom video game character for the next big drag queen fighting game, Ultimate Tukken, and then debut on the runway referencing an iconic heroine from a popular franchise. The pairs were ultimately judged as individuals; with Elissa's "Melodrama Mama" character and Pokémon Mina runway giving her the win. Morphine's "Pussy Floppins" character and Cate Archer runway gave her a high placement, while Gretchen's "Queen Daisy" character and Lara Croft runway earned her safety. Dorothy's Vanellope von Schweetz runway narrowly saved her from the bottom two, with Ebony Dark'ness and Epiqua Uniqua placing in the bottom. The two were asked to lip-sync to "Sweet Dreams" by Eurythmics, but neither made an impression on RoPaul, and were both asked to sashay away in the second double-elimination of the season. 7: Grand Finale Round One • Round Two • Round Three • Top Looks With the second double elimination, only four queens were left, and had to compete in a lip-sync tournament before one could win. The queens would pair up, lip-sync, and the winners would face-off for the crown. The first round featured Dorothy Gay and Morphine lip-syncing to "SuperLove" by Charli XCX, where Morphine swiftly took the win through her choreography and reveals. The second round featured Elissa Catharsis and Gretchen Valesca lip-syncing to "Waking Up in Vegas" by Katy Perry, where Elissa came out on top. The two that advanced, Elissa and Morphine, had only one lip-sync standing in the way of their respective crownings. The two were then asked to lip-sync to "Howl" by Florence + The Machine. Elissa's choreography set the mood while Morphine's aerial silk performance built up the crowd. Ultimately, the two were neck-and-neck throughout the entire performance, but Elissa Catharsis was announced as America's Next Drag superstOr.